Dreams of Candlelight
by ManhattanWitch
Summary: drarry, flangst, HPDM. Harry and Draco spend one last night together


**Title- **Dreams of Candlelight (once again, a Song By Trans-Siberian Orchestra)

**Summary**- It's the night before the Final Battle, and Harry is trying to convince Draco to spend the night with him. They'd already had their rendezvous, now Harry just wants to spend the night holding his love. Because they are on opposite sides of the War, it might be the last time he can.

**Warnings**- Angst. Lots and lots of angst. Mentions of past sexual experiences, maybe.

**Disclaimer**- If I was JK, then Ginny would have died in the Chamber of Secrets, leaving the path clear for Draco to get Harry.

**Dedication- **Amber Athame, Tilly-tally-tease, windseeker2305, SlytherinQueen020, and Netrixie- because four of them reviewed my last story and one of them beta'd it

… … …

_Could this night it last forever_

_Every moment held together_

_As if in a perfect trance_

_And such a thing could be_

The moonlight was cool and unfeeling as it filtered in through the window. Harry swallowed and turned away. He did not need a reminder that so much of the night had already flown. Motion behind him caught his attention- he turned and watched as Draco woke up, leaning over and propping himself up on his elbow.

_No one else would understand it_

_We would know the Gods had planned it_

_And for such a night as this_

_That they gave memory_

He gave a small smile as he watched the blond man yawn. He loved that the man was so unconcerned about appearances around him. Harry let his eyes wander over the form of the man, the form that he knew and loved so well. He thought about Hermione and Ron's reaction, should they ever find out about this, this affair he had with someone who was so completely and utterly against everything they believed in. But Harry didn't care- he didn't care about any of it. He loved the ex-Slytherin, the Death Eater, the right hand of Voldemort too much to care what anyone might say about it. All he wanted to do right now was commit every detail of this night to memory- he feared there wouldn't be any more of them, after tomorrow.

_And we would live inside this night_

_Within the dreams of candlelight_

_If you would bring this wish to life_

_And spend this night with me_

"What are you doing, Harry?" asked the blond. The man smiled slightly, and shook his head. Right now, he didn't think Draco would appreciate his melancholy thoughts. The blond shrugged and slipped out of bed. Harry swallowed as he watched the other man approach him, naked as a Greek god and as unashamed. The Hero of the Wizarding world opened his arms, and The Death Eater willingly entered them, snuggling into the other man. They stayed like that for a while, just enjoying the contact. When Draco sat back up, Harry knew what was coming next. His arms tightened involuntarily around his lover. Draco eyed him sadly. "I have to go, Harry."

"I don't care."

_Could this moment last forever_

_And this dream our one endeavor_

_If the stars would just enchant_

_And time would than agree_

It felt like an eternity passed between them, their two eyes warring for dominance. Draco looked down first, looked down then pressed his forehead into Harry's chest. "I don't want to go, either, but I _must_."

This night, this peace, it felt like a dream to Harry. A dream where he and his love could be together openly, where there was no war, or hatred, or any of the things that kept him from telling everyone alive that Draco Malfoy was _his_. He wondered inanely for a moment if there were any spells to stop time.

Right now he was willing to try anything to avoid the end of the night.

_Every moment of tomorrow_

_For this evening we would borrow_

_If this wish the stars would grant_

_And gently oversee_

Draco looked up and pressed a kiss to Harry's lips. "If it was possible…." but he trailed off. Harry let a one-sided smile slip onto his face, both amused and saddened by the fact that he knew what the other man hadn't said. He tightened his grip on the blond, drawing him closer, and wished for a different tomorrow.

_And we would live inside this night_

_Within the dreams of candlelight_

_If you would bring this wish to life_

_And spend this night with me_

It was maybe an hour later that Draco once again sat up. He didn't try to hide the tears in his eyes. "I need to go. I need to be back before… Before He-" Harry cut him off with a kiss, putting everything he had into it. All the love, the joy, all the sorrow, everything. When he broke the kiss, Harry took one of Draco's hands and placed it over his heart, wiling the blond to understand that the gesture meant the brunet's heart beat only for him. "Please stay."

The minutes it took the blond to decide were an agony for Harry- what if he decided to go? But those fears were banished, at least for the moment, when Draco graced him with a sad curve of the lips.

"Alright."

… … …

_I seem to be into sappy heartwrenchers right now. Blegh_

_MannyWitch_


End file.
